


Friends in Low places

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Demons, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Happily ever after sorta, Hell Hounds, Pain, Switching Places, Torture, Wishful love, cheating but not really, hurt Cass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: you are the daughter of Bobby Singer Hunter genius. On a mission to save Cass, you Dean and Sam find yourselves at Lucifers mercy. But in a flash you wake to find you are in a home that's not yours. Dean is in a place he'd hoped he'd never be again- wishing he had followed his heart to start with. Sam a Situation he could only imagine, and Cass finds out being human isn't all it's cracked up to be. Toss in an Angel by the name of Gabriel, and a cleaver former king of hell who will do anything to get his throne back, and getting back to your world will be a trip for all of you.





	1. All I remember is Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. when people don't reply I sooner or later delete the story. so if you like it and want it to continue please let me know. thanks

Darkness. Just pure darkness. And hot suffocatingly hot. You are running, blindly down a long hall. Foot steps behind you. Your foot catches on something and you fall hard on the cement. In a blink pain seared through out your body, and you screamed. 

"Y/N!" Dean said as he caught up to you. The oldest Winchester stood over you with a dim flash light.

"I my foot" he moved the beam over you to see a your right foot clamped between two pieces of metal.

"Shit." he said. 

"Dean. That door's sealed." Sam said as he ran up from the other direction. He looked just as beat up as Dean and supported a semi consious Cass in his arms. 

"Ok, help me get her out of this thing." Dean said Sam looked down and you could see the shock on his face once he realized you were in a bear trap. Sam leaned Cass against the wall as Dean reached out and grabbed the trap with both hands groaning as he pried it open. Sam wrapped his arms around you and pulled you free. The pain shot through you even harder and you bit down on your lip to keep from yelling. Suddenly there were sounds of feet rushing toward you. 

"Their coming!" you said in a sob. 

"All right we have to keep moving." Dean said he placed a hand around your waist to help support your bad foot and heaved you into a standing position. Sam wrapped his arm around cass nd the fou of you were off again. 

How you ended up her wondering the maze of hell you're not sure. It was supposed to be an easy rescue, go in get Cass and get the hell out before Lucifer or any of his flunkies even knew you were there. But somewhere it all went wrong and the four of you were now lost, with both demons and Hell hounds on your tail. Sam darted down another deserted corridor and the four of you pressed your backs against the wall as the foot steps ran past. when the sound stopped you looked up at Dean. 

"You guys go on, Get Cass out of here." you say. 

"Yeah, that's not happening." Dean says. 

"Dean, I can't walk. I can barly stand. But I can distract them Maybe it'll give you enough time to get Cass out of here. He's the important one right now." You insist. Dean exhaled Sharply. 

"We all get out or no one does." he growled. 

"Dean's right, even wounded we need your help." Sam said. You were about to point out the fact that you were of no help to them when suddenly Dean was yanked away from the three of you. 

"DEAN!" you and Sam yelled at the same time. 

Suddenly You feel something grab your arm and yank you across the hall slamming you into the wall. you wince and slide to the floor. A tall figure stood over top of you and without even looking you knew it was Lucifer. 

"Looks like someone found my present." he sneered. 

"Get the hell away from her." Dean snapped. He went to stand when something tore into his leg. You stare wide eyed as the flesh from Deans leg seems to pull away, and you know it's a hell hound. 

"Stop!" you yell. 

"Dean!" Sam hollard he was pinned against the wall by two very tall demons. 

"Heel." Lucifer said and instantly they stopped using Dean as a chew toy. The pain on his face said it all and you felt your heart lurch for him. 

"Lucifer." Cass said speaking for the first time. "Let them go." His voice came is wisps like someone who had just finished a marathon. Lucifer turned and stood over top of Castiel who was crumbled in the center of the floor. 

"Now why would I want to do that Little brother?" Lucifer asked

"Because it has nothing to do with them." Cass insisted. 

"Correction, HAD nothing to do with them. Now it does." Lucifer said squating down so he could look cass in the eyes. 

"Tell you what, I'll let you decide who lives and who dies. How'll that be?" he taunted. 

"What?" Cass asks confused. 

"Two die, one lives, If you can call being my little bitch actually living. But I'll let you decide who." He tells Cass. 

"Don't do this Lucifer, You won't get away with it. Gabriel he knows the truth, What are you gonna do take us all out?" Cass asked in a warning tone. 

"If I have to." he snarled back. "Now that said who dies and who stays?" 

"I'm not playing your game." Cass hissed. 

"Fine, I'll let the girls decide. Sugar release!" he said suddenly there was growling. You couldn't see the hell hound but you knew she'd take one of you out. Sam screamed 

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled then there was a flash of bright light that filled every corner of the hall. You looked away and when it was gone you opened your eyes to find yourself sitting on the floor of your old bed room. Confused you stood up You remembered your foot and looked down to find a small bandage wrapped around it. . You crossed past your old bed and looked out the window "Singer's Salvage" Stood tall and proud out side your room just like it use to when you were younger.


	2. DEAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds himself In a AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this wasn't going the way I thought it would. But i wanted to try something different. Now while reading this remember Jensen is not cheating, he's not really Jensen. K don't forget that lol Hope you like it.

The last Thing Dean saw was a bright light. And then everything changed. 

"Dean! Dean!" Sam's voice cut through the ringing in his ears. Dean opened his eyes and looked into the face of his brother. 

"Sammy!" He said pulling the tall man to him in a choke hold of a hug. 

"Cut.. Come on guys can we please get through this sometime before I die?" Some one called from the distant. Sam pulled back and looked at him with a half smile. 

"What was that?" he asked. Dean looked around confused. They were in a motel room. At least it seemed that way till you looked beyond the fake walls where several people stood around watching the two. 

"Where in the hell are we?" he asked confused. 

"Are you ok, did you really hit your head or something?" Sam asked. 

"Jared can I see you a minute?" A tall skinny man called out. Sammy looked at his brother like he was crazy before turning and heading away. 

"No, No, No." Dean said pissed. He knew where he was, he and Jared had gone down this alternate road once before. But he had a feeling this time it was just him. He climbed off the bed and looked down at what should have been his ripped up body. Instead he found himself intact. 

"Well tht's something." he whispered. 

"Ok guys were gonna Call it a night, everyone be here an hr earlier tomorrow please. And Jensen... Might want to go over your lines again." the man said with an eye roll. Dean watched as everyone moved about his mind running a hundred miles a minute. The last thing he remembered was Lucifer and his bitch hell hound torturing his brother. He saw the exit sign and headed for it quickly before anyone could stop him. Last time he was here it was Balthazar's fault. Could it be again? Cass had said Gabriel knew about Lucifer and his plot to take over heaven. Maybe The damn angel did do it again and sent him here, but what about Sam, and y/n? Why weren't they here? The possibility of the worst send a chill down his spine. As he raced to find Jensen's trailer. 

"There you are." A familiar voice said. Dean looked up to see you leaning against a trailer. A cigerette hung from your finger tips. 

"My God y/n!" he said happily rushing to you. He enveloped his arms around you and you half hugged him back. When he pulled back to look into your (y/ec) there was a hint of surprise on your face. 

"Well Hello to you to handsome." you purred. 

"You're smoking." Dean said. you rolled your eyes took a drag and then stomped it into the ground. 

"Yeah yeah, I know but hey I went 3 months this time with out one, that's a record so far." you joked. 

"This isn't y/n she never touched tobacco in her life". I think as my heart ached a bit with the disapointment. 

"Hey what's wrong." you asked. 

"Nothing." Dean lied. 

"Come on Jense. Out with it." you tell him. He looked around for a second. 

"Is this your trailer?" I asked. 

"Yeah.. you know that." you said eyeing me as if he were crazy. 

"Can we go inside?" I asked. You smiled at me 

"You're always welcomed in my home you know that too." you said turning and entering Jensen followed. 

"So what's up?" she asked. He glanced around. It wasn't as big as the one he had remembered from last time, but it was nice. There were ( your fave sports team) posters hung up here and there as well as a few small nick nacks. She pulled a beer out of the fridge and handed him one as well. 

"So What'd you have in mind?" you purred standing toe to toe with him. There was something in her eyes that made him smile. He couldn't forget how many times he had tried to start something with her, but she always insisted it wouldn't work, that it would screw up the good thing that they had. Whatever the hell that meant. 

"I wanted to ask you if you had noticed any weird things going on around here." I say. 

"Weird? You mean besides you actually stepping foot inside my trailer?" she asked. 

"What?" I replied taken off guard. 

"Come on Jensen, I don't remember the last time you came in here. You said Dannie didn't like it." she said rolling her eyes. 

"Dannie?" I repeat the name as if it would somehow trigger something. 

"Danielle? Your wife? You know she can't stand me for what ever reason. She's a very insecure person." You say sitting on the couch. 

"My wife? I'm married?" I say 

"Yeah I'm still kind of hurt I wasn't invited to the wedding. But I get it, I guess." you say sipping your beer. 

"Um, look have you noticed any weird smells, flickering lights. Maybe an electrical storm that came through?" Dean asked. You look at him with the bottle half way to your lips. 

"What?" you ask. Dean sat on the couch. 

"Nothing like that?" he asked. Slowly she set the bottle on the table. 

"O.. Ok, role play. No Dean, nothing out of the ordinary." you tease. 

"Shit." Dean muttered. 

"Jensen. What is with you? Why are you here, I thought... Well I'm kind of getting mixed vibes." you tell him. 

"Look I'm not Jensen, I'm Dean the real Dean. And the last time I was here Sam was here, only he wasn't Sam he was Jared." I tell her. 

"Are you drunk? Or high? " You ask staring into my eyes. 

"No I'm not High." I assure you with a chuckle. 

"Look I need afriend right now, and Sam.... Jared, isn't going to cut it." I tell you. 

"Ok, um want to go for a drink?" you ask. 

"Yeah, yeah. ok." I say as we leave your trailer. We get half way to the parking lot when you stop. 

"Wait what about your wife?" you say. 

"I don't have a wife." I insist. 

"Fine, What about Jensen's wife? If you're not back by a certain time she's going to blow up your phone with calls. then She's gonna blow up Jared's phone, and then Misha's and God knows who elses." You tell me. 

"I don't care." I say getting annoyed. 

"Well you should have thought of that before you said the words I Do. Come on Jensen, you and I had this talk before you got married We agreed that we wouldn't give her any reason to doubt you. I mean sure we flirt from time to time but that's it right, We're just playing..." you say when Dean doesn't answer she looks at him seriously. 

"Right?" You ask. There is a hint of hope in her voice but he's not sure which she's hoping for. 

"I told you y/n, I don't have a wife." Dean insisted. She starred at me with those big (y/ec) and a small breeze began to blow moving her (y/hc) hair a bit. God she was beautiful, always had been. 

"Ok.." Dean started. He saw Jared out of the corner of his eye. "Hold on." he replied. y/n watched as he headed toward Jared. 

"Sam!" Dean called when the tall man didn't turn he called out " Jared!" instead. Sam looked at him with those big puppy dog eyes and smiled. 

"What's up?" he asked happily. 

"Look uh if my wife calls cover for me ok?" Dean said. The words coming from his lips seemed so strange, even though it was his voice. 

"What? You want me to lie to Dannie? Why?" Jared asked. He saw y/n shift her weight nervously then his eyes darted back to Jensen. 

"Man what are you doing?" He asked him. 

"Nothing, we're just going to go talk, but she's afraid My... Dannie will get mad so cover for me ok?" Dean insisted. 

"She's going to get more then mad man, you know how long it took you to convience her that you two are just friends? She knows you history, she finds out and it'll crush her." Jared told him. 

"We're just going out for drinks it's no big deal." Dean insisted. 

"Then why lie?" Jared asked. 

"God Sam come on! I just need you to cover for me!" Dean hissed. 

"Sam? Fine I will, but If Gen finds out I'm gonna be in the dog house too." he says. 

"She won't. Thanks man." Dean said. 

"just so you know, I was always rooting for you two, but then you went and got hitched so second thoughts this isn't the way you go about it." Jared warned. "It'll be bad, for everyone." 

"Don't worry. Nothing's gonna happen." Dean insisted patting his brother on the shoulder. he jogged back to y/n 

"Were good, sam's I mean Jared's gonna cover for us." He says. you sigh. 

"You're car or mine?" she asks. 

"Yours, I don't even know where mine is right now." I tell her. She rolled her eyes and pulled a set of keys from her pocket. "You confuse the hell out of me Ackles." She said as I followed her. 

Drinks. 

I sat across from her at the table as we drank our whiskey, and told my story again. She looked at me amused. 

"You know, I think you need a vacation." you say. 

"I know it sounds crazy, but come on think about it. Is it really that far fetched?" he asks. 

"You know I believe in Demons and what not, but you don't see them walking around just torchering people do you? And hell hounds, and Teleporting angels? Dude you've lost it." You say downing your drink. 

"Think about it y/n.. Would Jensen be sitting here telling you all this?" I ask. 

"You would if you were having second thoughts about your marriage. Did you and Danielle have a fight?" You ask

"No, I don't know." I say with a sigh. 

"Look Jense. I get it marriage is hard, Shoot I've been down that road twice you know that. But I won't be the other woman, No matter how much i want you." You say. The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them. Damn this is why you don't drink the hard stuff. 

"What?" Dean asked. 

"Isn't that what this is all about? you and me? Shit. Pretending were Dean and (y/character) doesn't make it ok." You say getting up and leaving the bar. dean followed on your heels. When you reached your car he grabbed your arm and twirled you around. 

"Damn it y/n, You like me... Him... Us.." I say stumbling over my words. 

"So what? I blew it ok? I know that. You and me we just waited to long and now the game changed, rules apply." you tell him. He looks at you with those big soft hazel eyes and the next thing you knew he was pulling you to him. You kissed him back, the passion was there it always was, and now it showed. Finally you pulled back. 

"What are we doing?" You ask me. 

"Something i've wanted to do for a long time." Dean confessed. He pulled you to your car and placed you in the passenger seat. 

"Jensen this isn't right." you say as he got into the driver side. 

"I'm not Jensen, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. And I've wanted to do this for so damn long." he said as he turned the ignition and left the parking area. 

Back at your trailer. 

Dean starred at y/n, he couldn't stand it anymore. The attraction was to strong, even in this universe. He kissed her with tenderness as he laid her down on her couch. slowly he pulled his shirt off and heard her sigh he smiled down at her.. 

"You really aren't Jensen are you?" she asked tracing his tattoo with her soft finger tips. 

"No, And Jensen is a damn fool to let you get away." he said. You give a small laugh as he covered your body with his and nuzzled your neck.

"I'm going to hell." you sigh. 

"Won't be the first time." Dean said in her ear. She looked at him strangly but just for a moment before you let your feelings take over your senses.


	3. Sam- Big brother little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little shorter, but it's getting late and I want to dive into Cass before I got to bed. ( God that sounded dirty lmao)

"SAM!" Dean's voice yelled Sam opened his eyes and blinked. 

"Thank God. Are you ok?" Dean asked his eyes looking at him with worry. 

"Yeah, I think so. Where's y/n?" Sam asked looking around. They were outside in some kind of parking lot he was laying on the ground propped up beside the Impala. 

"I don't know, Dad and I just pulled up." Dean said. 

"Wait? Dad?" Sam asked confused. 

"Yeah he went after it. " Dean said. Foot steps came running up and Sam looked into the eyes of his father John Winchester. 

"It got away. Samuel what the hell happened?" His dad barked. 

"Dad, Really he was just attacked, come on." Dean said annoyed. 

"It wouldn't have happened if he had kept his eyes opened like I told him too!" John Growled. "I expect this kind of shit from Dean but not you." He told Sam. 

"Sorry sir?" Sam replied. It came out more like a question then statement. 

John bent down to look at his son. 

"Are you ok? Anything broken?" He asked. 

"I don't think so." Sam said he felt around for any wounds but couldn't find any. John stood then held out his hand to help Sam to his feet. 

"What happened?" John asked. 

"Hell hounds I think." He replied confused. 

"Hell Hounds? Are you sure?" John asked. 

"Yeah I mean Lucifer...." he started. 

"Lucifer? The Lucifer? Did you hit your head?" John asked. 

"No sir." he said. Non of this made any sense, the last thing he remembered was filling the teeth bite and tear into his flesh and then he was here, but where exactly was here? That he didn't know, and why was his dead father standing here talking to him. There was a whimper and all three Winchesters ran to the other side of the car. 

"Y/n." Sam said looking down at her. 

"Y/n can you hear me?" John asked kneeling beside her. 

"Oh my head." you say with a moan. 

"Hey. can you tell me your full name?" John asked. 

"Y/n Y/mn Singer. What in the hell hit me a freaking truck?" you ask

"One of you want to tell me what in the hell happened?" John snarled. 

"We were standing here talking and the damn wolf just came out of no where, it Threw Sam across the hood of the car and before i could think It came at me, Son of a bitch hit me so hard thought for sure I was gone." You say staggering to your feet. 

"Wulf?" Sam said. 

"Did you get it?" you ask. 

"No, Dean, take y/n back to the motel, make sure she's ok." John said. Dean gave a nod. 

"Yes sir." he replied. 

"Uncle John, I'm fine." you insist. 

"Don't give me crap on this girl, just do it." he said. "Sam you come with me, I have someone we need to talk to." John said. Sam looked at his father as he walked to a nearbye truck. 

"Are you coming?" he asked. 

"Yes sir." Sam said glancing at his brother and y/n before getting into the truck. 

"Samuel what the hell? I gave you one job son, keep an eye out for y/n."' John said. 

"I know sir, sorry." Sam said. 

"I promised Bobby we'd look after her when he was gone, I don't think letting a wulf attack her is what he had in mind." John said. 

"When her and Dean started getting serious I knew Dean would have his mind everywhere but the mission. But you, you made a rookie mistake tonight son." John said. 

"Yes sir." Sam said not being able to take his eyes off his dad. 

"I mean you're the oldest Samuel, it's up to you to make sure these things go smoothly. Dean, he never has his head in the game. I swear if he's not going against me every 5 minutes I'd think there was something wrong with him." John continued. 

"I'm the oldest?" Sam asked confused. John took his eyes off the road just long enough to glance at his son.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asked concerned. 

"Yeah, I mean I think so. I don't know." Sam said. John pulled the truck over and stared at his boy's eyes. 

"Ok I'm taking you back." he said turning the truck around. 

"No Sir, you don't have to. I'll be ok." Sam said. 

"I'm not taking any chances. Clark's not going anywhere." John said with a sigh. 

"Besides I don't think we should leave your brother alone with his girlfriend for to long, i'm not ready to be a grandfather yet" John joked with a smile. Sam smiled back. He was dreaming, he had to be. There was no other explanation. His dad was alive, his big brother was actually his little brother and him and y/n? 

"Maybe I'm dead." Sam thought to himself. 

John pulled into the motel parking lot and they entered y/n's room to find her sitting with an ice pack on her head. 

"How are you?" John asked. 

"just a small bump, I'll be alright." you said. John peeked at the small goose egg on her head. 

"I think you'll live, Got a hard head just like your father." John teased. Dean pulled Sam aside. 

"Hey, y/n she told me what you did. Stepping between her and the wulf. Thanks." Dean whispered. 

"It's no big deal." Sam replied. 

"No it is, if anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. You know as big brothers your not so bad. I mean I don't know what I'd do with out you either." Dean said. 

"Are we having a chic flick moment?" Sam asked. 

"No." Dean said uncomfortable. 

"Good cause I don't think I could handle that right now." Sam moaned. 

"Jerk." Dean said. 

"Bitch" Sam replied with a smile.


	4. Cass or is it Misha?

Cass heard it first faint then a little louder. It was a soft Beep beep beep. It was rather annoying he thought. 

"Oh my God!" A woman called out. 

"MRs Collins. I'm Dr Cooper. Your husband is going to be ok. He's a very lucky man." Another voice was saying. 

"How bad is he doctor?" someone said. Dean? Was that Dean? Cass Forced his eyes open. Slowly the world came into view. Blurry at first but then clearer. 

"Most of his injuries were minor, which from what I understand is a miracle in it's self. What we have to watch for is any swelling of the brain." The Dr was saying. 

"Dean?" Cass crocked out softly. Every one turned to look at him. 

"O god Misha, you're a wake. Thank God." The woman said running to his side. She bent down and kissed his cheek. She was tall and thin and attractive but he had no clue as to who she was. 

"Do I know you?" He asked. She looked at him shocked and then hurt. 

"It's ok, there is usually some kind of memory loss during these kind of accidents." The Doctor said. "Mr Collins, I'm am Dr Cooper, Do you know why you are here?" 

Cass shook his head no. 

"Mr Collins you were in a bad car accident. Do you know any of these people in this room?" The doctor asked. 

"That's Dean and Sam." Cass said horsely pointing to the Winchester standing off to the side. "I'm sorry, I'm not sure who you are." He said to the woman. 

"I'm your wife, Vicki. We have 2 great kids. You have to remember Wes and Maison." She said eyeing him. 

"Sorry, I think you have me confused with someone else." he said. He tried to sit up. 

"Mr Collins please be careful, you don't want to pull anythng out." The Dr said. Cass closed his eyes searching for any sign to tell him where he was. But nothing registered. It was as if every ounce of his mojo had be removed or put on hold. He opened his eyes again and starred at the Winchesters. 

"Dean, Sam. What happened how did we get out of hell?" he asked. The two men looked at each other and then back at their friend. 

"Meesh. It was a car accident man. The breaks malfunctioned, you rolled your car, don't you remember any of it?" Dean asked. 

"Car? No." he said confused. The woman beside him began to cry again. 

"Mrs Collins could I speak to you outside please?" He asked. 

"Yes .I'll be back." she said kissing him again before leaving. Dean and Sam stepped up to the bed. 

"Hey how are you feeling?" Sam asked. 

"I feel fine. Although I believe I have lost my powers some how." He said. matter of fact like 

"Powers?" Dean said looking at him strangely 

"Yes. I'm not sure how this happened. How did we get here?" he asked. 

"The ambulance brought you Misha." Sam told him. 

"Ambulance?" He repeated. The door opened up and y/n walked in. 

"I got here as soon as I could. I called Mark, He's still in Australia. But he's taking the next flight out." You say. You walk over and smile down at him. 

"Hey your awake." you say. 

"Hello y/n." he says. You look at the others funny. Why was he calling you by your characters name. 

"He's a little confused." Dean tells her. 

"Misha. This is ( alternate name) remember, she plays y/n on the show." He says. 

"(y/an)?" he said trying to take it all in. 

"Yeah, I'm Jensen.. This is Jared. Not Dean and Sam." Jensen says. 

"And that woman?" he asked pointing toward the door. 

"That was Vicki, your wife. You really don't remember her at all?" Jared asked. 

"No, I'm not who you think I am. My name is Castiel. I am an angel of the Lord." He said. All three looked at him as if he had three heads. 

"Misha, you only play Castiel on Supernatural. He's not a real person." y/n said

"I assure you I am real, and If I am going to get back to where I came from, I am going to need your help." Cass tells them.


	5. Y/n Singer

You flew down the stairs and stopped. The room was how you had last seen it, but that was years ago, before your dad was killed. It was as if time somehow stood still. There was chatter coming from the kitchen and carefully you approached the door. You take a deep breath and quickly slide it open.  
Everyone on the other side stopped and looked up at you. 

"Bout time you woke up sleepy head." Bobby said from the table. 

"Daddy?" you asked 

"What's the matter?" He asked looking at you with concern on his face. 

"Daddy?" You say again you dart at him and toss your arms around him so hard you almost knock him off the chair. His arms go up around you and hold you tight. You inhale deeply of his cologne and motor oil. 

"What's the matter girl?" He asks "You're shaking." 

You pull back and look into his eyes. 

"I'm just happy to see you is all." you say finally. 

"Y/n? Are you ok?" Dean asks. You look up at him and smile. 

"You're here. And you." You say to Sam. All three men look at you as if you had lost your mind some how. 

"Yeah. Where else would we be?" Dean asks confused. 

"I don't know. I just thought. Well Lucifer He said he was only going to kill two of us so....." You let your words hang from you lips. 

"What are you talking about? When in the hell did you see Lucifer?" Bobby asked. 

"Dean Sam and I we were in the belly of Hell with Cass, Lucifer had us, he told Cass to chose two of us to die. Don't you remember?" you asked him. 

"Cass was just here y/n,, we've all been here all night." Sam said 

"That's one hell of a dream you had dorthy." Dean said you could tell he was trying to defuse the tension but at the same time he was concerned. 

"Dream. Yeah I guess it was." you said. reality was starting to hit and you realized that you must have been one of the trio killed. You couldn't help but wonder which Winchester it was left there to suffer and your heart sank a bit. 

"Hungry?" Bobby asked

"Nonot really." you say smiling at him. If you were dead at least you would be happy in your new life. You think. The back door opened 

"What a mad house." Ellen Harvelle said as she entered arms loaded down with groceries. 

"Ellen?" you asked. 

"Hey sugar." she said to you with a smile. Bobby got up and took a bag from her. 

"You should have let me go with." He said giving her a peck on the lips. You stood there looking at the two. Ellen and your dad, that was going to take some getting use to. 

"That's ok we got it." She replied. The door opened again and Jo walked in 

"Still dont know why I had to go." she moaned. 

"Good for you to get out of the house." Ellen told her. 

"Yeah well would have been easier if you know who had come with." she said shooting a look in your direction as she set her bag on the counter. 

"You should have woken me, I would have went." you say sheepishly. 

"Non sense. You needed your rest after that last hunt you were on." Ellen said as she and bobby started to unpack the groceries. 

"Dont remind me of that damn hunt. I don't know weather to hug you and thank God your back, or whip your behind for going off like that alone." bobby growled. 

"Worry much?" you ask taking it all in. 

"Every damn day you're out there I worry, you know that." Bobby said. 

"You could have asked us to come with you know." Dean suggested. 

"Why so you could boss me around like I was 10? No thanks." you argue back. 

"Damn it y/n, taking on a vampire by yourself is no joke. Anything could have hapend." Bobby scolded. 

"Well it didn't and I'm here now, and were all together again." you say. You caught Dean looking at you and your heart skips a small beat. 

"What?" you ask. 

"You're stubborn." he said. 

"And you're not?" you say slyly. 

"It's different." he says. 

"Why because I'm a girl?" you ask locking eyes with his. 

"No it just is, sometimes I think you have a death wish." He tells you. 

"Well that's not going to be a problem anymore." you say slipping a piece of bacon from his plate. 

"And why is that?" he asks. Before you can answer Jo appeared on his other side. 

"Got you something." she said handing him an apple pie. Dean beamed up at her. 

"You are amazing." he told her taking the pie. 

"Don't I get something for my troubles?" She said Dean reached up and pulled her onto his lap. 

"Baby your Marvelous" he said kissing her. 

"Excuse me I don't feel so good." you say turning to leave. 

"Why don't you just tell him?" Sam says behind you once you were far enough away. 

"Tell who what?" you ask picking up a book off the oak desk and pretending to look at it. 

"My Brother, why don't you just tell him you like him?" Sam says You look up at him and try to look as if you have no idea what he's talking about. 

"Because I don't, at least not like that." you say. 

"Y/n, you two.... you like each other, but for what ever reason neither will admit it. It's stupid." he says. 

"Stupid? No what's stupid is me waisting my entire afterlife chasing Dean Winchester. " you say setting the book down. 

"What?" he asks pushing his eyebrows together. 

"If I tell you something, promise to keep it to yourself?" you ask. 

"Yeah ok." he says. You glance around to make sure no one is watching. 

"I'm already dead." you admit. 

"What?" He asks. 

"And I think you may be too. That wasn't a dream I had, it was real. You me, Dean and Cass We were in hell and the last thing I remember is Lucifer saying two of us would die there. Then he set his hell hound loose and... Sam I watched it tear into you." You say. He looks at you with disbelief. 

"Y/n..." he says. 

"I know, I know, it sounds crazy, but look I'm here, and my dad and Ellen and Jo they all died years ago. And if it's not you then it has to be Dean who was killed too. But one thing I do know for sure is I am no longer walking the earth, at least not that earth. And I sure as hell am not going to waist eternity trying to get Dean to fall head over hills for me." you finish. 

"Y/n do you hear yourself? I'm not dead, neither is Dean... Or Bobby or Ellen or even Jo. And you're sure as hell not dead either." Sam says. You roll your eyes. 

"How do you know?" you ask. 

"Because. I just do. You came in late last night after fighting and killing a vampire. You were tired, and looked like hell on wheels. There are no monsters in heaven y/n. If you were dead why would you still have these?" he asked grabbing your arm and pointing out the scars on it. 

"The windengo." you muttered. 

"Right from a year ago. The reason why Bobby and Dean hate for you to hunt alone. You're not dead." he says. You realize he must be right. But if you weren't dead, and you weren't in hell being tortured then when were you? And how did you get here?


	6. Angel and Demons

"What the bloody hell do you mean you lost them?!" Crowley snarled. 

"I didn't actually lose them, I just kind of missed placed them." Gabriel said. They were standing inside an old abandoned warehouse about to face off. 

"Well UN Miss place them and bring them here!" Crowley said. 

"Don't you think if I could I would of by now?" Gabriel said sarcastically. 

"Freaking angels. All you had to do was Zap them here that was it, how bloody hard is that?" Crowley growled. 

"Well If you thought it was so easy why didn't you do it?" Gabriel asked defencevly 

"Because as you know I have a damn bounty on my head. Anybody who brings me to Lucifer get's my job." He reminds him. 

"Right like you're job is so important." Gabriel sneered. 

"Where are they Gabriel?" Crowley asked

"No where around here, not even in this galaxy at the moment." Gabriel said. 

"You zapped them to another demension? and now you can't get them back? Great just great." Crowley said turning and pacing away. 

"I can get them back, if I can locate them. I wasn't expecting them to go off the radar. Especially Castiel." Gabe informed him. 

"Why does that not help me feel any better?" Crowley asked. 

"I need your help in finding them and getting them back here." Gabe said. 

"Why should I help you clean up your mess?" Crowley asked. 

"Because, as you fully know. They can't live for to long outside of their own universe. It causes a time riff." Gabe reminded him. 

"Not my department." Crowley cooed. 

"Damn it Crowley, If we don't find Cass and get him back here our own world is going to go up in smokes, is that what you want? You'll never be free.. always looking over your shoulder, Is that the kind of life you want?" Gabe asked. Crowley looked at him angrily. 

"No but I can survive." He said, 

"Crowley, together we can cover the area in half the time, We can find them, bring them back here and put a stop to this madness. Put Liucifer back i his cage where he belongs." Gabriel insisted. Crowley looked at him and considered the alternative. 

"Very well, Don't say I never did anything for you." He said. 

"What ever, you take half, I'll take the other half. If you find them bring them back here, and hurry." He said and then he was gone. Crowley Shook his head. 

"Damn pain in the ass angels." he said before disapearing.


	7. Dean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder It's not actually Jensen, so don't be saying how he wouldn't cheat, cause he's not lol

Dean wrapped his arm around a sleeping y/n and pulled her to him. She looked at him and smiled. 

"What time is it?" she asked. 

"One in the morning." An angry voice said. You both shot a look toward the door to find Jared standing there looking pissed. 

"Don't you fucking knock Jared?" You asked angrily. 

"I swear. I have been calling both of you all freaking night!" he said ignoring your question. " And Why? Because YOUR WIFE has been trying to call you and when she can't get ahold of you she calls me! I can see why you didn't answer though." Dean climbed over y/n and out from under the covers. 

"Dude! Get dressed!" Jared hollered looking away. Dean could feel y/n's eyes watching him and he really didn't care at the moment. 

"I am." Dean said slipping on his jeans. Y/n sat up and pulled the blanket to her chest. 

"Jared look, before you get all high and mighty, I am not who you think I am." Dean insisted. 

"Obviously. Because the Jensen Ackles I know would never cheat on his wife." Jared agreed. 

"That's just it, I'm not Jensen, I'm Dean Winchester. The actual Dean winchester. I just happen to look like your Jensen Ackles." Dean said. Jared looked at Dean and then y/n in disbelief. 

"That's sick. Pretending you are a fictional character does not excuse your behavior. and you.... I thought you were going to let this whole fantasy thing you had with Jensen go, remember?" He asked y/n. 

"Jared, That's not Jensen. Trust me." she said with a knowing grin. 

"Oh my God I can't be a part of this." Jared said turning and storming out. 

"Jared wait." Dean called as he raced after him. 

"Look, You have to believe us." Dean insisted. 

"I believe your both insane." Jared said Dean hurried to get infront of him 

"I don't know how long I am going to be here, And I don't know if This Jensen and his wife are even supposed to stay married. But I know enough that if you tell her you caught her husband with another woman then that could changed everything on this planet." Dean said. 

"What are you talking about?" Jared asked 

"Look everything has a plan, and when one milla second of that plan gets moved out of place then it all can be wiped out or changed and it could devestate so many things. It's called the butterfly effect." Dean says. 

"A movie dude? Really?" Jared asked annoyed. 

"Jared. Wait." y/n said running up to them. She was now dressed in an over sized shirt and jeans, her bare feet sinking in the ground as she ran. 

"What?" he asked in a huf.

"You have to believe us please. This isn't Jensen, it's Dean Winchester. He's telling you the truth. Something strange has happened and he's got sent here, to our time." Y/n told him .

"right." Jared said sarcastically.

"Would Jensen do what we just did?" Y/n asked. 

"I never thought so but...."Jared said. 

"And look at this." She said she took and spit on her finger then rubbed it around on Dean's tattoo. Jared watched as it remained on his chest, not even a small speck coming off. 

"What?" he asked. 

"See That's a real tat. If you look close enough man you'll see that." Y/n said. 

"This doesn't make sense." Jared said 

"Yeah I know but it's true, and I need you both to help me get back." Dean said. 

"and if we can't?" Jared asks as it all sinks in. 

"I don't know, I guess I'll cross that bridge when it gets here." Dean said with a sigh.


	8. Sam

Sam opened his eyes expecting things to be the way they should be, but it didn't take him long to realize he was still here, where ever here was. He came to realize that he wasn't Dead. No even if he was why would he be 4 years older than Dean instead of the other way around. It was getting harder to remember what he had seen- like a dream fadding away. But he remembered enough to keep himself focused. Hell, demons, hell hounds, Cass. But he couldn't remember why they were there, what exactly they were after. And he still didn't know how he got here, or how in the hell to get back. 

"Sam you ok?" Dean asked snapping him out of his deep thought. 

"Yeah why?" He asked. 

"I don't know, last few days you haven't been yourself." Dean said. 

"Less bossy for one." Y/n commented. They were all in the small motel room Where he and Dean shared a bed giving y/n her own. 

"What ever." Sam sneered. 

"Seriously we're worried about you." Dean said. 

"Well don't be, I'm good." Sam said. They had killed that wulf and now were on their way south. There was a knock on the door and John entered. 

"Hey, I'm taking off. Got a trail on that Demon I want to check out." John said. 

"Why can't we all go?" Dean asked. 

"No need. Besides not sure exactly what I am up against. Samuel I want you three to go to Lunar Texas for me, Got word that a couple were found dead over there while hiking. Not a drop of blood in them could be vamp." He said handing Sam a piece of paper. Sam looked at it, there was an adress and the name of the victims. 

"Ok," he said. 

"Wait, no. We should go with you dad." Dean insisted again. 

"I said no need." John replied sternly. 

"Sam....." Dean said. Sam looked at his brother. Then back at John. 

"Dad maybe." he started. 

"Samuel. This isn't up for discussion now I've given you an order." John said. Sam looked at his brother. This very scene had played out so many times but usually it was him arguing with his dad. 

"Yes sir." Sam said. 

"Ok, I'll call you when I get where I'm going. " John said before heading out.

"Really? You're just going to let him go? What the hell Sam?" Dean snarled. 

"Dad knows what he's Doing Dean. If he needed our help he'd have said so." Sam insisted. 

"Can you believe this shit?!" Dean asked y/n

"Dude leave me the hell out of this. I'm just along for the ride, remember." You say 

"Why do you have to always do what he says? Dad's good little solders." Dean asked. 

"It's not like that." he said. It had taken himself years to realize that Dean was right, now here he was trying to convince him again.

"Dean. Let's just go get this thing, ok, stop fighting." Y/n said. Dean muttered something under his breath then stormed out. 

"Your brother is a bit of a hot head sometimes." She said. 

"You just figured that out?" Sam asked as he finished packing up their gear. 

'Sam There's something different about you too." yn said. Sam stopped. 

"What do you mean?" he asked. 

"I don't know I can't quite put my finger on it, but you seem different ever since that wulf in Dixon." you tell him. 

"Honeslty I feel a little different." he admitted. 

"You weren't bit or anything right?" She asked worried. 

"No, nothing like that. Ever get the feeling that you don't belong somewhere?" he asked. Y/n stepped up to him and locked eyes. 

"Sometimes, Especially after my dad died." You say. 

"Sam when are you going to stop trying to fix everyone around you, and start letting us help you?" she asked. 

"I'm good." Sam said. 

"No your not. But if you'd let us in then maybe you could be." Y/n said. 

"Ok look, I don't belong here. I don't know how I got here, but I know I need to get back." Sam said. She brushed his long hair from his eyes. 

"Back where?" you ask. 

"I don't know that either. Before the wulf attacked, You Dean and I we were running through this maze of tunnels in the pit of hell- Lucifer got us, and. The last thing I remember is Hell hounds digging their teeth into me." Sam admitted. y/n took a step back. 

"What?" you ask. 

"Yeah. My mind is fuzzy, but I know we were trying to find a way out. I just don't know why we were there in the first place." Sam says. 

Dean walked in. 

"Are we going or what?" he asked. 

"Yeah, coming." Sam said Dean looked at the two of you for a moment and then left again. 

"Look don't say anything to Dean alright." Sam asked. Y/n starred at him as if he were crazy. 

"I wouldnt worry him like that." she said before heading back out. Sam sighed and lifted his duffel bag over his shoulder. he did a quick glance before heading out to the others. Sam tossed his stuff into the back of the car with y/n. 

"You could at least let me drive for once." Dean said. Sam looked at his brother then tossed him the keys. 

"Don't scratch her." he said. Dean smiled and hurried to the Drivers side. Sam slid into the passenger seat. 

"I ever get back and i'm gonna owe Dean big time." he thought to himself as Dean backed Baby out of the parking lot and onto the main street.


	9. Cass

Cass sat up in the hospital bed. 

"Misha, I don't think you should do that," you say watching him. 

"I have to get out of here." He insists 

"Misha, you can't leave." Jared told him. 

"I can not get home, from here. I have to go." He said. 

"Misha what are you doing?" Vicki asked from the door way. Everyone turned to see her and the Dr 

"I am leaving. Where are my clothes?" he said pulling monitors from his chest. The machine began to beep and the DR hurried to silence them as nurses ran in. 

"Mr Collins, even though all your test have come back ok so far, we still have a few concerns. We'd like you to stay a day or two so we can monitor you." The Dr said. 

"No." Cass replied simply " My clothes?" He stood there infront of everyone in nothing more than a hospital gown. Everyone looked at each other confused not sure what to do or say. 

"MR Collins we are not going to keep you here against your will but I....." The Dr said, 

"Good, my stuff? Or did I come in like this?" he asked

Vicki looked at the Dr who shrugged. 

"We'll get your paper work." He said turning to leave. The nurses followed and Vicki handed him his clothes. Cass hurried to get dress not caring who was in there. 

"I'll wait outside." y/n said awkwardly before leaving. 

Cass pulled the Iv out of his arm and slipped on the shirt handed to him. He then sat on the side of the bed to put on his shoes. 

"Is there a church near by?" Cass asked. They looked at him strangly. 

'Um St Lukes is about a block from here." Jensen said 

"Can you take me there?" Cass asked. 

"Church? Misha why do you want to go to a church?" Vicki asked. 

"I need something from there." He said. 

"You have to sign the discharge papers." Jared said. 

"Can you take care of those?" he asked Vicki. 

"But." She said confused. 

""Please, I need to go." He told her. 

"Misha, We'll wait and then I'll take you." Vicki offered. 

"No, It's to dangerous. I'd prefer to go by myself but I need their help." He said jesturing toward Dean and Sam. 

"Dangerous, Misha I don't understand What is going on?" Vicki said. 

"Look I am not your husband, My name is Castiel and I have to get back to my world. To do that I need somethings, that I can only pray are available here." He tells her. 

"What?" She asks looking at Jensen and Jared. 

"I don't expect you to believe me, or understand but If you want YOUR husband back I need to get to that church fast." he said. 

"Vicki can I talk to you a minute please." Jensen said She was about to argue and then gave a small nod. She turned and headed out of the room confused, Jensen right behind her. 

They stopped by the door next to y/n

"Look vicki, I don't know what's going on but I think maybe something got scrambled in his mind when he had the wreck." Jensen said. 

"You mean like confusing reality with our job?" You ask. 

"Yeah." He said. "He may need help that he can't get here." Jensen said.

"You mean psychiatric?" She asked alarmed. Jensen Shrugged. 

"Maybe." He replied. 

"You want me to have my husband comited?" Vicki asked annoyed. 

"Do you really think that's necessary?" you ask 

"I don't know. But he's in there wanting Jared and I to take him to a Church, Says he's Cass and he has to get back to his real world." Jensen tells you. 

"Wait like Season 5?" you ask confused. 

"What?" vicki asked. 

"Season five Ep 6 deliverance... Castiel got sucked into a portal and sent to an alternate Universe.. Maybe he's reliveing that?" you say. Jensen looked at you and blew out a long breath. 

"Damn,." He said. The door opened and Misha hurried out Jared right behind him. 

"Misha?" Vicki said. 

Cass stopped for a second and looked at the three of them. 

"It's going to be ok." He said before turning and heading down the hall. 

"Misha wait." you say chasing after him. 

"We'll keep an eye on him." Jensen told vicki as he hurried to catch the others.


End file.
